Shadows from the Past
by Kylie18
Summary: David and Erica- Someone returns from the dead, a little boy is kidnapped and the whole town bands together to bring him home.
1. Chapter 1: Setting the Stage

Shadows from the Past  
  
Category: David and Erica, all of PV centered. Drama, and a little romance  
  
Summary: Someone comes back from the dead, a young boy is kidnapped, and the whole town bands together to figure out who took him, and to bring him home.  
  
Rating: PG for some language and violence  
  
Setting: Pine Valley early 2005, only three rewrites to history:  
  
1) After David and Erica's breakup, Erica found out she was pregnant and had a baby boy. So he would be almost…5 in this story.  
  
2) Anna is back in town, and she and David are to make things work.  
  
3) No Miranda, though the rape did happen.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not making anything off this, I'm merely taking the characters out to play. I don't own David or Erica, or any of the other AMC character who will show up throughout this fic, however Dylan Hayward and Abby do belong to me.  
  
Chapter 1: Setting the Stage  
  
Erica Kane walks out of her kitchen, picking up toys as she heads for the ringing telephone.  
  
Just as she picks up the phone, a dark haired little boy runs by her, on his way to the front door.  
  
Erica laughs lightly as she looks adoringly at her son, " Dylan, that was the phone." She says with a smile.  
  
He looks over at her, his hands still on the doorknob. " Was it Daddy?" He asks, his brown eyes shining bright.  
  
She shakes her head, as she takes a seat on the couch. " No, it was the wrong number."  
  
" Oh." He says sadly.  
  
Erica pats the seat next to her, and Dylan slowly walks over to her. " When is daddy coming?" He whines as he sits down next to her.  
  
" He said he would be here as soon he gets back." She tells him with a smile, as she gently puts her arm around him. " He said that he would come straight from the airport."  
  
Dylan nods happily as he looks up at Erica, " Do I have to come home tomorrow?"  
  
" No, it's just you and daddy for three days." Erica tells him happily.  
  
" Just me and daddy." He says, his smile lighting up the room.   
  
Erica hugs him gently to her, " I'm going to miss you."  
  
He smiles up at her, and hugs her back, " I'll miss you too mommy. But it's ok, cause I can call you before I go to bed and when I wake…" He says stops mid sentence, when the doorbell.  
  
" Daddy." He yells happily, jumping up from the couch, and running to the front door.  
  
He pulls the front door open, and looks up at David, " Daddy." He yells as David scoops him up.  
  
" Hey buddy." David says happily, hugging him tight, " I missed you."  
  
" I missed you too." Dylan says hugging David even tighter.   
  
Erica watches happily as David sets Dylan down, and he begins to tell him all about his week.  
  
" …And I got to paint, and I learned to write my name…" He babbles happily.  
  
Erica laughs lightly before interrupting him," Sweetheart, why don't you go make sure you packed all your toys. I don't want to have bring Spiderman too you later."  
  
He looks at Erica, and then up at David, a huge smile on his face. " Ok mommy." He says, before running into his room.  
  
David walks over to the couch, " He missed you." Erica says, her eyes meeting his.  
  
David nods, " I can tell. Thanks for taking him this week, I know it was my week…"  
  
" I would never pass up the chance to spend more time with him."  
  
David smiles at her, " Erica…" He says quietly, his smile starting to fade.  
  
" What, what is it?" Erica asks, quietly.  
  
David looks at her, his eyes dark, " I got a call while I was way…." He stops, not sure how to continue.  
  
" From who, David?" She asks, curiously.  
  
" If I didn't know better, I would say that it was from…Vanessa."   
  
" Vanessa…no that's impossible David, she's dead." Erica says, her voice laced with fear. " Isn't she?"  
  
" I…" He stops at the sound of Dylan's voice.  
  
" Ok daddy, I'm ready too go."  
  
Unnoticed by anyone, an unmarked van sits parked just across the street from Erica's house…  
  
" They're about to leave Erica's house." One of the men in the van says to the voice on the other end of the phone.   
  
" Good. Everything is going more smoothly then I anticipated." The voice cackles, " Very soon I'll have what's rightfully mine."   
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Chapter 2: In Motion

Chapter 2: In Motion  
  
The elevator door of Enchantment opens, and David steps out, Dylan on his back. " Daddy, can't I stay with you?" Dylan asks, practically whining.  
  
" I have to work tomorrow, buddy." David tells him, as they approach Erica's front door.   
  
" You could come get me after work." Dylan tells him, his voice hopeful.  
  
" I wish I could, but you know this is the week that you spend with Mommy." David tells him as he sets him down. " I'll come see you as soon as I can." David tells him, as he kneels down eye level with Dylan.  
  
Dylan looks at him, his bright smile changing into a frown, " Hey, you and me will spend the whole day together really soon, I promise."  
  
Dylan looks at him, his brown eyes shining, " Ok."  
  
"Thanks buddy." David tells him, ruffling his hair as he stands up. " I bet mommy is going to be so happy to see you." David says as he knocks on the door.  
  
" She's going to a hairy party tonight." Dylan says sadly.  
  
David laughs lightly, " A charity party, and that means that you get to stay with Abby, you love Abby."  
  
Dylan nods, as Erica opens the door.   
  
*********************************************  
  
" A babysitter? They're making this far to simple." The same voice from three nights before, says into a cell phone, " As soon as Erica Kane is leaves for the night, we take what they love the most. You have your instructions, do not mess this up." The voice commands, before slamming the phone closed.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Erica puts on her coat, and smiles at Dylan where he sits on the couch, " You know that I wouldn't leave you if I didn't have too."   
  
Dylan nods at her, never taking his off the TV.   
  
Erica shakes her head sadly as she walks over to the couch, and sits down next to Dylan, " Hey you know I would rather stay with you. I have to go to this party."  
  
He nods, his eyes still glued to the TV. " I know mommy." He says quietly.  
  
Erica leans over and places a tender kiss on the side of his head, " Your pajama's are on your bed."  
  
" Batman?" He asks, finally turning to look at her.  
  
" Of course." Erica tells him happily.  
  
Dylan smiles at her, " Can I have pizza for dinner?" He asks with a sweet smile.  
  
Erica smiles at him, before turning to the young lady standing by the front door. " Abby?" Srica says with a wink " I already ordered it." Abby says, flashing Dylan a smile.  
  
" Dylan, you listen to everything Abby says."   
  
He nods, " Ok."   
  
" Thanks baby." She says pulling him into a hug, " I love you."  
  
" Love you to, mommy." He says, his attention back on the TV.  
  
Erica laughs to herself as she gets up from the couch.   
  
Erica and Jack give Abby a few more instructions before leaving.  
  
" Hey, what's the matter?" Abby asks as she sits down next to Dylan.  
  
" I wish mommy didn't have to go all the time." He says sadly, his eyes still on the TV.  
  
" I know how much you love spending time with your mommy, but when I watch you we get to eat pizza and play video games the whole time."  
  
Dylan smiles, his attention completely focused on the TV, " And don't I always let you stay up past your bedtime?"  
  
" Daddy bought me this new game…Jack hasn't let me play it, he says to much video games will mess up my brain." He tells her, his voice failing to hide his feelings for his soon to be stepfather.  
  
Abby laughs lightly, amused by Dylan's obvious dislike for Jack. " Well, Jack's not here…." The ringing of the doorbell cuts her off, " That must be the pizza. Go put on your pajama's on while I answer the door."  
  
Dylan nods happily before jumping up from the couch and running into his room.  
  
Abby grabs the money off the coffee table and heads to the front door.  
  
She opens the front door, " Wow that was…" She stops, her blue eyes wide with shock as she takes in the sight of two armed men standing in front of her.   
  
One of the men raises his gun, pointing it her, " If you don't scream, no one will get hurt." He says as they back her into the living room, slamming the door behind them.  
  
To be continued… 


	3. Chapter 3: A Living Nightmare

Chapter 3: A Living Nightmare  
  
" Where's the boy?" The second man asks, the first gunman raising the gun to Abby's forehead.  
  
" Abby, I got…" Dylan yells, running into the living room, where he instantly sees Abby being held hostage. He stops dead in his tracks, frozen with fear," Abby?" He says, his voice filled with fear.  
  
" It's ok Dylan." She says as calmly as possible, " Just do…just do what they say, ok?"   
  
Dylan nods, still frozen with fear, the second man walking slowly towards him, " Hello Dylan." He says, kneeling down in front of the terrified little boy.  
  
Dylan looks at him, his wide eyes filled with tears, " If you do what we say, this will all be over soon."  
  
Dylan nods slowly, his eyes filling with terror as the sound of Abby's scream echoes through the room, " I told you, just be quiet and this will go a lot quicker." He tells her, pulling her hands behind her back, as he begins to tie her up.  
  
" Dylan, how about you and I go for a ride?" He asks, slowly inching closer to him.  
  
Dylan shakes his head, " No…no, Abby?" He cries, silent tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
" It's ok Dylan…it's ok." She says, her voice shaky, as the gunman bounds her feet together.  
  
" I want my mommy." He cries, still unable to move.  
  
" Ok, that's where we'll go Dylan, too see your mommy." The man tells him, as he picks him up.  
  
" NO!" Abby screams as the man heads to the door, Dylan kicking and screaming in his arms.  
  
" Take him to the car, and shut him up. I'll take care of her." He says, pulling a piece of duct tape off the roll, " I told you, this wouldn't last long." He says, slapping the tape across Abby's mouth. He picks up her feet and drags her away from the door, removes his gun, and uses the barrel to strike her in the back of the head.  
  
He pauses over her for a moment, making sure that she's is out cold, before leaving. He drops a piece of paper near the door, flips the light switch and slams the door behind him.  
  
***********************  
  
The elevator doors slide open a few hours later, and Jack and Erica step out.  
  
" You still know how to throw a party, Erica." Jack says with a smile, as Erica puts the key in the lock.  
  
" It was a lovely party wasn't it? And we raised so much money for Teens Against Addiction." She says proudly as she opens the door.   
  
She pauses in the dark doorway, knowing instantly that the something is wrong. " Erica what is it?" Jack asks from behind her.  
  
She shakes her head, and steps inside, flipping the light switch as she sets her keys on the table.  
  
She hears Jack gasp, and turns around, her eyes landing on the destroyed living room in front of her. Jack runs over to a whimpering Abby, and kneels down by her.  
  
" My baby…" Erica says quietly, already sensing that Dylan is in trouble.  
  
She instantly begins searching for him, while Jack removes the tape from Abby's mouth.  
  
" Abby…Abby its Jack."   
  
She blinks her eyes trying to focus on him, " Jack?" She says, her words still slurred from her apparent concussion.  
  
" Abby, what happened?" He asks, continuing to untie her.  
  
" Jack!" Erica screams as she runs back into the living room, " He's not here." She continues to scream hysterically as she walks over to them.  
  
" What…no I'm sure he's just hiding." Jack says calmly, as he tries to get a story out of Abby.   
  
Erica shakes her head violently, " No, no Jack…"  
  
" Two men…they, they had guns." Abby mutters softly.  
  
" Abby, what happened?" Jack asks, fear beginning to rise in his voice.  
  
Erica kneels down next to Abby and looks directly into her eyes, " Where's Dylan?"  
  
Abby closes her eyes, trying to fight back her tears, " They took him." She sobs.  
  
The color drains from Erica's face, and her eyes go wide with fear, and the only sound that's heard in the silent house, is Erica's gut wrenching scream.  
  
To be continued…  
  
David and Erica, The Perfect Pair Message Board: http://b33.ezboard.com/btheperfectpair 


	4. Chapter 4: Fear and Terror

Chapter 4: Fear and Terror  
  
David walks through the open door of Erica's penthouse, almost an hour after getting Jack's call. The house crawling with police and paramedics…  
  
" Dylan David Hayward, four and half years old, black hair, brown eyes…last seen wearing white Batman pajama's." An officer says into this phone, as David walks past him.  
  
" David…" Anna says quietly, from his right side.  
  
David turns to look at her, his face etched in fear, " I was in surgery…"  
  
" I know Joe told us…" She stops, following David's eyes as they land on a stoic Erica sitting on the couch.   
  
" Anna, what the hell happened here, where's Dylan?" He asks, his eyes glued to Erica.  
  
Anna shakes her head sadly, " Abby said two men armed to kill broke in, and took Dylan."  
  
" They just walked in here, and kidnapped my son?"  
  
" They assaulted the guards downstairs, and then bound and gagged Abby when they got up here."  
  
David nods, as Anna continues, " All they left was this…"  
  
She hands him the type written note:m "I WANT WHAT'S MINE, what the hell does that mean?"  
  
" I wish we knew…we should know more once they call in a ransom."  
  
David shakes his head in complete exasperation, " I can't believe this is happening…what could I have that someone wants so badly that they would take my son for ransom?"  
  
" I wish we knew, David. We're doing everything we can; we've got an APB out for Dylan and descriptions of the abductors out. We closed all the airports and bus stations in the state…there's now way that anyone can get Dylan out of the state." She tells him confidently.  
  
" Unless he's already out of the state, or the country." He says dryly as he walks away.  
  
He walks slowly over to Erica, staying silent even as he kneels down in front of her.  
  
" Erica?" He says softly, taking her hand in his.  
  
Erica looks at him, her usually bright eyes blank, tears staining her cheeks.   
  
David takes a deep breath, overwhelmed by the sadness in Erica's eyes, " We'll find him."  
  
She nods slowly, her face still blank. David moves to sit next her, gently putting his arm around her. She looks up into his eyes, and he nods to her, before she lays her head against his chest, as she sobs.  
  
Jack and Anna stand by the door, their eyes glued to Erica and David. " We have to find him, Jack." Jack nods, " I know Anna, but what more can we do? We have to wait for the kidnappers to make their demands." He tells her sadly.  
  
" So we just sit here and wait, how horrible."  
  
Jack simply nods, unable to find any words.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
" Did he fight you?" The voice asks, looking at Dylan as he sleeps.  
  
" Tooth and nail, but he ended up just crying himself to sleep." The man says with a laugh.  
  
" The poor little dear, he must have been scared to death." The voice laughs, their eyes locked on a sleeping Dylan.   
  
*************************  
  
" This is ridiculous Jack. I am not just going to sit here and do nothing." David says, his intentions perfectly clear.  
  
" So what, you're going to go out there like some big bad ass, and look for who, David? We don't even know who took him."  
  
David shakes his head, " I'm going to find my son."  
  
Anna puts her hand on David's shoulder to stop him, " Please just wait here, you're…" She stops, as the rest of the room falls silent, no one moving, as they listen to the ringing phone.  
  
Jack nods to, David who walks to the phone, and picks it up slowly, " Hello?"  
  
" Hello my son." Vanessa says smugly.  
  
" Vanessa…." David says back into the phone as the rest of the room gasps. " Where's Dylan?" He asks calmly.  
  
" He's fine darling, sleeping like an angel."   
  
" Vanessa…you hurt a hair on his head and I will kill you with my bare hands." David vows into the phone.  
  
Vanessa laughs, " There's no need for threats David, I'm taking good care of him."  
  
" What the hell do you want from me Vanessa?"  
  
" Oh my son, always 3 steps behind. It's simple really, I want what's mine."   
  
" What's yours, what the hell are you talking about?"   
  
" That's for you to figure out." She laughs smugly.  
  
" Damn it Vanessa, what do you want?"  
  
" You have 48 to figure that out, or you will never see your son again." She commands into the phone, " 48 hours David." She adds before hanging up.  
  
To be continued… 


	5. Chapter 5 Part I: The Search Continues

Chapter 5: The Search Continues   
  
Part 1  
  
" You're not hungry? I was under the impression that pancakes are your favorite." Vanessa says as she looks at the plate of untouched food sitting on the table near Dylan's bed.  
  
Dylan sits motionless on the edge of the bed, his head down, his eyes focused on the floor.  
  
Vanessa walks slowly to the side of the bed, and kneels down in front of him. "Did you sleep well?" Dylan says nothing, his eyes still focused on the floor. "You're a very handsome little boy, you're the spitting image of your father. Although, those eyes are undoubtedly your mothers." She says her voice flashing with anger. " Dylan, do you know who I am?"  
  
He shakes his head, his eyes still on the floor.  
  
" My name is Vanessa. I'm your Grandmother." She says with a fake smile.  
  
Dylan looks up at her, his brown eyes filled with tears, " Your daddy, is my son."  
  
Dylan looks her at for a moment before quietly saying, " You're a bad lady."   
  
Vanessa laughs, " Oh, and who told you that?"  
  
" My mommy." He says proudly.  
  
" Your mommy…" Vanessa says, her voice filled with hatred.  
  
He nods, his eyes tear filled eyes meeting Vanessa's, " Can I go home now?" He asks quietly.  
  
" Soon, Dylan, very soon." She says, patting his head as she stands up.  
  
********************************  
  
" Did you sleep at all?" David asks as he sits down next to Erica, on the edge of Dylan's bed.  
  
Erica shakes her head, tears welling in her eyes. " Every time I closed my eyes, I heard him crying for me."  
  
David nods, taking her hand, " He's going to be fine, we're going to find him."  
  
Erica nods, " I feel so helpless, David. I should be out there turning Pine Valley upside down looking for him. Not sitting here waiting."  
  
David nods, his eyes on the Dylan's Spiderman doll in Erica's lap. " I know, it's killing me too. But if Vanessa calls to make more demands and both of us aren't here, it could make things worse."  
  
" I don't understand…what could Vanessa want from us?"   
  
" I'm sure it's money."  
  
Erica nods, a few silent tears falling down her cheeks. " I can't imagine what he must be feeling right now, he must be so scared."   
  
" For what it's worth, I don't believe that Vanessa will hurt him. In fact I'll go as far as to say that she's spoiling him."  
  
" Do you really believe that, David?" She asks quietly.  
  
David nods, his eyes meeting hers, " It's not about Dylan. This is all about us, about making us fear for his safety, causing us pain. Dylan is just a pawn, she doesn't want to hurt him…in her own psychotic way, she loves him."  
  
Erica laughs dryly, as she rests her head on David's shoulder. " He's a tough kid Erica, he's going to be fine."  
  
" I won't believe that until he's back in my arms." She says tearfully.  
  
****************************  
  
Vanessa listens to the end of Jack and Anna's conversation, and places her ear piece on the table next to her. " The whole town is looking for you, are they?" She muses to herself, her eyes on the closed door of the room where Dylan is. " It really is to bad that all of their efforts will be in vain." She laughs, taking out her cell phone.   
  
To be continued… 


	6. Part II: The Search Rage On

I am so sorry for the not updating sooner. I've posting this story at my D&E board and I totally forgot about updating it here.LOL! If anyone is still reading, I won't forget again.  
  
**Part II: The Search Rages On**  
  
" There has to be something we're missing, Jack." Anna says as she looks through the few Proteus files she has.  
  
" This is all that's left from the fire." He says throwing the files on the coffee table, " There's nothing here."  
  
" Just find my baby, Jack." Erica says from behind him.  
  
Jack and Anna turn around slowly, their eyes landing on a physically and emotionally exhausted Erica Kane. " I'm doing everything I…"  
  
They all nearly jump when the phone begins to ring. They look at each other, not sure who should answer the phone. David answers the unspoken question for them, by picking up the phone.  
  
" Hello?" He says quietly.  
  
The other side of the phone remains silent, "Hello?" He says again, still getting no response.  
  
" Daddy?" Dylan says a few seconds later, his voice practically a whisper.  
  
" Dylan." David says back into the phone. Erica gasps as she walks over to David, " Hey buddy." David says, calmly.  
  
" Daddy, I want to come home." He says tearfully.  
  
" I know, I know Dylan. I'll come get you as soon as I can, but right now I need you to listen to me, you just do what Vanessa tells you to do."  
  
" Ok, daddy, but I don't like it here." He cries into the phone.  
  
David takes a deep breath trying fight back his tears, " Dylan…it's going to be ok, I promise."  
  
" Ok." He says quietly.  
  
" I'm going to let you talk to mommy. I love you Dylan."  
  
" I love you too Daddy." He says, as Erica takes the phone from David.  
  
" Dylan?" Erica says, already in tears.  
  
" Mommy." He sobs into the phone.  
  
" Oh, my baby." Erica sobs.  
  
" I'm scared."   
  
" I know I sweetheart. Your daddy and I are going to find you, very soon. You just do what you're told."  
  
" Come get me mommy." He cries practically inaudible.  
  
Erica covers her mouth in an attempt to hid her sobs from Dylan, " Dylan, you just be brave, listen to Vanessa, and don't be scared. I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you honey." She sobs to him.  
  
" Love you…" He's cut as someone takes the phone from him.  
  
" Good morning, Erica." Vanessa says into the phone.  
  
" Vanessa…" Erica says back to her, tear filled voice instantly filling with anger, " So help me…if you hurt a hair on his head…."  
  
" My my, you do sound a little tense, is something the matter?" She asks with a smug laugh.  
  
Erica takes a deep breath, knowing that it's best not to make Vanessa angry, " Let him go, and we'll give you whatever you want, name it."  
  
" Where's the fun in that, Erica?"   
  
" This isn't a game, Vanessa. I want my son back."  
  
" Give my what's mine and you can have him back." Vanessa tells her smugly, " You better figure it out soon, you only have 36 hours." She says with a laugh, before hanging up.  
  
" Damn her." Erica yells, slamming the phone down.  
  
Erica hangs up the phone, not moving as she sobs.  
  
" Erica…" Jack says, placing his hand on her shoulder as he comes to stand behind her.  
  
She shrugs his hand away, " No please."  
  
" Erica we're going to…" He stops as Erica turns to face him.  
  
" Don't you dare tell me that's he's going to be fine, that we'll find him. " She yells, silent tears streaming down her cheeks, " You didn't hear the fear in his voice. He's four years old, Jack. He's supposed to be here with me. His only worry is supposed to be what kind of cake he wants at his birthday party."   
  
" Erica…" David says quietly, his own eyes filled with tears.  
  
" I will bring him home to you, safe and sound, I promise." Jack vows to her.  
  
She shakes her head, " No, no that's not good enough, Jack." She says as she walks past him.  
  
They all watch her walk to the door, taking her coat of the rack.   
  
" Erica, where…" Jack asks as she opens the door, " I don't think you should…" He stops as she closes the door behind her.  
  
Jack instantly starts to follow her, but is stopped dead in his tracks as David steps in front of him,  
  
" It's ok, let her go."  
  
BJ's is empty except for one table, where Kendall, Simone, Greenlee and Maggie sit.  
  
Kendall nods to the waitress as she pours her more coffee.   
  
" I can't believe its only 8:00, it feels like we've been up for hours." Simone says her head in her hands.  
  
" That's because we have," Maggie says quietly, "and we're still no closer to finding Dylan."  
  
" We've done everything we possible can, for now anyway." Greenlee says taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
Kendall shakes her head, " No, we haven't done enough until he's back home safe and sound."  
  
" He's a tough kid Kendall, he'll be fine." Simone says, covering Kendall's hand with hers.  
  
" He maybe tough and the son of Erica Kane and David Hayward, but that doesn't change the fact that he's only four." Kendall says, her voice shaky as she fights off her tears.  
  
" He's going to be five next week isn't he?" Simone asks.  
  
Kendall nods, flashing her a sad smile. " Ya, Erica has a huge party planned for him."  
  
" Erica always has huge birthday parties for him." Simone says.  
  
" Erica spoils him, so does David. They love him so much."  
  
" I think it's a mutual thing, Dylan worships the ground they walk on." Maggie says with a smile.  
  
Greenlee smiles at her, her eyes filled with tears, " I don't want to think what will happen if they lose him."  
  
" Then don't." Kendall tells her firmly, " We're going find him, and bring him home."  
  
" How?" Maggie asks, her eyes meeting Kendall. " Ryan, Boyd, JR, Jamie have looked everywhere, Adam has his security team out looking for him, Tad's using his PI skills, Aidan's gone into special ops mode…and still no one has found a trace of them."  
  
" Maybe we're not looking in the right places." Greenlee muses.  
  
" What do you mean? There's no where else to look." Maggie asks.  
  
" They've been looking in the obvious places…but Vanessa is smarter then that. She's not going to hide in some abandoned building on the outskirts of town." Greenlee tells them.  
  
" I never thought about that. Vanessa is twisted enough to hide in plain sight." Maggie says, already starting to clue in on where Vanessa may be hiding.  
  
" Exactly. Vanessa has to be hiding somewhere with all the commodity's she's used to." Kendall adds." She has to be somewhere, in plain sight, where no one would think to look."  
  
" Oh my god." Maggie says, as it dawns on her where Vanessa is hiding. She grabs her purse and stands up.   
  
" Maggie what is?" Kendall asks, all of their eyes on her.  
  
" I know where they are."  
  
To be continued… 


	7. Chapter 6: Waiting

This is a very D&E focused chapter that's why the plot is moving kinda slow, pay attention though, this is leading somewhere! The action/drama picks up next chapter!  
  
**Chapter 6: Waiting**  
  
" You know where they are?" Kendall asks as she looks up at Maggie.  
  
Maggie nods, " I can't believe I didn't think of it before, it was so obvious."  
  
" Ok, so where are they?" Greenlee asks, her voice suddenly full of hope.  
  
" No, maybe it's better if you don't tell us here." Kendall says as she grabs her purse, " Let's go."  
  
They all nod, grab their purses and follow Maggie and Kendall out of BJ's.  
  
The park is silent as Erica sits on the bench closet to the playground, her eyes focused on the little boy and his father, playing in front of her.  
  
" Erica?" David says softly, from behind her.  
  
" How'd you know I was here?" She asks, never looking at him.  
  
" I didn't, I figured you probably went to Mona's grave. I saw your car still in the parking lot, so I knew you didn't go far."  
  
She nods, " I asked her to watch over him for us, to bring him home safe." She says tearfully.  
  
David nods, as he sits down next to her.   
  
" I'm sorry I left like that, I needed to get away for awhile. It's such a beautiful day, Dylan loves it here." She says quietly, her voice trailing off as she fights back her tears.  
  
" Well, you can bring him here as soon as we find him." He tells her softly, his voice still confident.  
  
Erica shakes her head, silent tears cascading down her cheeks, " David…I can't imagine a day without him. I can't imagine a day where I don't wake up to his smile, or his "Morning Mommy" call when he's with you."   
  
" Erica stop this…stop talking like we're never going to see him again. He's going to be fine." He tells her, his voice failing to hide his own fear.  
  
" You heard him David, the fear in his voice. How can you be so positive after that?"  
  
" Because losing him is not an option. I won't let myself think about life without him, because I can't lose him too." He says, tears welling in his eyes.  
  
Erica turns to look at him, before taking his hand. " I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about Leora."  
  
" He's all I have left, I won't think about losing him, not for a second." He tells her, his eyes on the playground in front of them. " You have to do the same Erica, you have to believe."  
  
Erica nods, closing her eyes to fight off her tears. David looks at her, noting the pale tint to her bright face, " You look a little pale, when was the last time you ate?" David asks his voice all concern.  
  
She laughs dryly, " I don't even remember, sometime yesterday."  
  
" Alright, lets go get some breakfast, my treat." He tells her with a smile.  
  
" Thank you, but even if I could think about food right now, there's no way that I could sit down to eat, knowing we're still no closer to finding him."  
  
" Erica…" He says, his eyes on her. " You haven't slept in hours, you haven't eaten for a day. You're going to make yourself sick, and you're no good to him if you're sick."  
  
" I'm no good to him anyway, David."  
  
" Erica, don't feel guilty this is no one's fault but Vanessa's."  
  
" He didn't want me to go, I should have stayed."  
  
" He knows that sometimes you have to leave him to work, and he understands."  
  
She shakes her head, " I just…if I would have been there…"  
  
" I don't want to think what might have happened had you been there. Abby said Vanessa's goons were armed to kill, who knows what they would have done had you been there."   
  
" You're probably right." She says with a sigh, " I just want him home."  
  
" I know, so do I. Erica I can't physically do anything more for Dylan right now. But I can make sure that when he gets home his mommy is taken care of."   
  
She turns her head finally looking at him, " Ok, you win…" She says with a smile.  
  
David nods and stands up, offering her his hand.  
  
Erica looks up at him, with a smile as she takes his hand. He pulls her up slowly, their eyes locked on each other.  
  
" Thank you David, I don't know if I could make it through this without you." Erica tells him quietly.  
  
David nods, squeezing her hand, " Lets go."  
  
They're just about to start to the car when David's cell phone rings. He answers, quickly, and hangs it up just as quickly.   
  
" David? Who was that?"  
  
" Anna, they've got a lead on Vanessa. Come on."   
  
**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 7: On the Hunt

**Chapter 7: On the Hunt**  
  
" This is the only possible lead we have Jack, we have to take it." Anna tells him, her eyes on the map of PV on the table in front of her.  
  
" I think it's better if we wait, and see if Tad or Aidan figure out what Vanessa wants." Jack tells them quietly.  
  
" No." Kendall fires back, " Why wait Jack, the sooner we find him, the sooner he can be back in Erica and David's arms."  
  
" It's not the simple Kendall. We don't know Vanessa's frame of mind, this may be her last stand. There's no telling what she's willing to do get what she wants. As far as we know Dylan isn't any real danger right now, police and swat may put him in that situation."  
  
" We understand that Jack, but shouldn't we do everything we possibly can to end this right now?" Maggie asks, clearly frustrated with the lack of cooperation.  
  
" We have nowhere else to look, except here." Anna tells him pointing to a spot on the map, " We owe it to Dylan to at least look into this."  
  
" I can't believe you're even debating this." Erica says, slamming the door behind her.  
  
They all turn to look at her, " Why is there a question about whether or not to look into this lead?"  
  
" Erica you don't understand…" Jack says, almost pleadingly.  
  
" I understand that my baby is in the clutches of his psychotic grandmother, and that you have a place to search and you won't." She fires back, her voice filled with anger.  
  
" Erica, there's a lot of things we need to consider…" Anna tells her, trying to plead their case.  
  
" Worst case scenario is that they're not there." Erica tells them, pointedly, unwilling to back down.   
  
Jack gets up from the couch and walks slowly over to Erica, stopping in front of her before quietly saying, " No Erica, the worst case scenario is that Vanessa takes a last stand and things turn violent. I don't want to put Dylan in more danger then he's already in."  
  
Erica nods tears welling in her eyes, " If it were Lily or Reggie what would you do, Jack? Would you wait and hope to figure out the ransom, ignoring leads that you already have? Or you would look anywhere and everywhere that you possibly could? All I ask is that you do the same for Dylan."  
  
Jack looks at her for a moment, his own eyes filled with tears. " Ok." He says quietly, before turning to Anna. "Anna, call the station, have them get a Swat team together."  
  
Anna nods hesitantly, and takes out her cell phone.  
  
" Ok, we'll go pass out more posters. Someone had to have seen something." Kendall says, Maggie, Greenlee and Simone walking to the door with her.  
  
" Thanks guys." Jack says over his shoulder as he and Anna give orders over the phone.  
  
They make their goodbyes, and leave. Erica and David stand near Jack and Anna listening as they give orders to Derek.  
  
" Oh David, I hope Maggie is right about this, I don't think I can handle a false lead." Erica says sadly.  
  
David takes her hand, nodding reassuringly to her.  
  
" Ok, we're getting a team in place. We're going to go with them, make sure that everything goes accordingly." Anna tells them confidently.   
  
" If Vanessa is there, there's no way that she can get away." Jack tells them.  
  
" You just make sure that every precaution is taken to keep him safe." David tells them, his tone deadly serious.  
  
" We'll bring him home, safe and sound." Anna reassures them.  
  
" We better go. It should take about an hour maybe two, to actually get in and see what the situation is, we'll call as soon as we know anything."  
  
Erica offers him a quick nod, her eyes once again blank.  
  
Jack and Anna exchange a quick glance, " …as soon as we know anything." Anna tells them quietly before she and Jack leave.  
  
" I don't need a babysitter, David." Erica says her back to him, as she walks over to the window.  
  
" Of course not. But we do have a deal, and I'm not leaving until you eat something."  
  
Erica looks up at him, flashing him a sad smile  
  
" We can go out, or I can make you something." He tells her with a smile.  
  
She laughs lightly, flashing him a quizzical smile, " Cook me breakfast?"  
  
" Dylan says that I make great pancakes."  
  
" I know, he always asks me why I can't make them like Daddy."   
  
" Why don't I teach you?" He says, his with a smile.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Come on, I'll teach you all my secrets."  
  
" Anna, are you sure you want to put the whole Swat team on this?" Derek asks.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
" We have to at least check this out, Derek."  
  
" Do you really think that Vanessa took Dylan to Michael's old condo?"  
  
" I don't know, Derek. But I can't in good conscience let this lead go." She tells him, unwilling to let herself be talked out of her decision.  
  
Derek nods slowly, still not sure about whether or not to act. " All right, I'll make sure that the team is ready when you give the order."  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
" Now I know why Dylan says you're pancakes are the best." Erica says, looking across the table at David.  
  
" Now you know how to make them for him."   
  
" Ya." She says with a sad smile. " Thank you David. I didn't think it was possible, but you managed to get my mind of everything for a while. I would have been lost with you."  
  
" You could make it through this on your own, you're a lot stronger then you give yourself credit for."  
  
She flashes him a sad smile, her eyes still filled with tears. "I'm so scared, David." She admits softly.  
  
" I am too. But we have to trust Jack and Anna, they'll bring him home to us."

--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" I have a bad feeling about this Anna." Jack says as they watch the Swat team get in place.  
  
" Do you want me to call them off?" She asks, her voice filled with apprehension and slight frustration.  
  
He shakes his head, " I don't know…no, no, we have to do this, give the order."  
  
" You're sure?" She asks one final time, both of their eyes locked on Michael's condo off in the distance.  
  
He nods, as Anna picks up her radio and takes a deep breath before giving her command, " GO!"   
  
**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 8: Mistakes, Misteps and Matters...

**Chapter 8: Mistakes, Missteps and Matters of the Heart**  
  
" Oh god, Anna, how am I going to go back there and tell Erica that I let Vanessa get away?" Jack asks, his voice shaky, his eyes locked on a box of crayons the Dylan left behind.  
  
Anna shakes her head, tears welling in her eyes. " I don't think there's anymore that we could have done. Vanessa obviously left here well before we arrived, she must have been tipped off."  
  
" Tipped off, by who? No one in this town would help her…would they?"  
  
" Damn Maggie, I should have killed her when I had the chance." Vanessa growls, as she and her goons unload at their new hideout.   
  
Dylan looks up at her from where he sits on the floor, his eyes filled with fear. " You were this close to going home Dylan." She says looking over at him, " But of course Jack and Anna are as inept as ever." She laughs methodically.  
  
" I don't like you!" He tells her, sounding just like David.  
  
" Well…" She says walking over to him, " I'm not all that fond of you either. But unless your mommy and daddy can come through with a miracle to get you back, you and I will have to learn to like each other."  
  
" Anna, we should have acted on this the minute Maggie brought it to us. Maybe then we would have gotten here in time." Jack muses sadly, fighting off his tears.  
  
" It doesn't make sense, how could someone have known where Maggie thought they were? She said she didn't say anything until they arrived at the penthouse."  
  
Jack shakes his head, completely defeated. " She has to have someone on the inside, but…" Anna stops him suddenly, telling him to be quiet.  
  
" Anna what is it?"  
  
" Listen." She says quietly, " She doesn't have someone on the inside, it's something."  
  
" I don't understand." He says completely confused.  
  
" You don't hear that?" She says quickly, trying to focus on what she's hearing.  
  
Jack shakes his head, but doesn't saying anything else as he tries to listen.  
  
" That sounds like David." Anna says a few seconds later.  
  
Jack nods, as she walks slowly towards the voices, " And Erica." He says as he and Anna finally find where the voices are coming from.  
  
" That's how she knew, she bugged Erica's penthouse." Anna says, looking at the listening device in front of them.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
" Here you go." David says quietly as he hands Erica a glass of water.  
  
She flashes him a sad smile, still looking out the window. " Is it good or bad that this is taking so long?"   
  
He shakes his head, not sure how to answer. " I just wish there was something we could do. I feel like I'm letting him down by just waiting here."  
  
" This is the best thing we can do for him. He doesn't need something to happen to us." David tells her, his voice lacking the confidence it had earlier.  
  
" Why do I…" She stops as the door opens.   
  
They both turn around, their eyes landing on Jack an Anna in doorway.  
  
Erica studies their faces for a moment before quietly asking, " Something's wrong? What is it? What happened?"   
  
Jack and Anna look at each other, both of their eyes filled with tears.  
  
" Did you find them?" David asks quietly as he moves to stand closer to Erica.  
  
" No." Jack says refusing to look at either of them.  
  
" Oh god." Erica sobs quietly, not sure how she should feel about the news.  
  
" Erica…" Jack says as he walks slowly towards her, " They were at Michael's condo."  
  
She looks up at him with tear filled eyes, " I don't…I don't understand, you said you didn't find them?"  
  
" We didn't, they were gone we got there." Anna tells her, closing her eyes as she fights off her own tears.  
  
" You let her get away?" Erica says, her eyes locked with Jack's, " You let her take him again?"  
  
" Erica…she was tipped off I…" Jack starts, and stops as he unable to find the words in the face of the pain he sees in Erica's eyes.  
  
" You were supposed to bring him home, Jack." She says tearfully, her voice filled with quiet anger.  
  
" Erica, there was nothing more we could have done. Vanessa bugged your penthouse, she heard everything we said. She was gone long before we got there." Anna tells her, trying desperately to calm Erica down.  
  
" Is that supposed to make me feel better, Anna?"   
  
" Erica please…I am so sorry, I…" Jack says his voice wavering as he fights off his tears.  
  
Erica looks at him, her eyes blank as silent tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
" Erica?" David says quietly gently putting his arm around her.  
  
She looks at him for a few seconds, before falling into his arms. He holds her close as she sobs uncontrollably, his eyes set on Jack and Anna.  
  
" No more apologies, or excuses, just find my son." David commands them, pulling Erica closer as she sobs harder.  
  
They both nod, before exchanging a quick tear filled glance. " We're going to go to the station, see if there's anymore info on the ransom." Anna tells them quietly.  
  
David nods to them, his attention completely focused on Erica.  
  
Jack watches them for a moment, his eyes focused on a shattered Erica. He shakes his head, as Anna gently places a hand on his arm. They watch David hold Erica as she cries for a moment longer, before leaving for the station.  
  
Erica pulls out of David's arms, still sobbing. " I'm sorry…I"  
  
" It's ok." He tells her soothingly.  
  
" I can't take anymore, David." She sobs to him.  
  
" I know. It's going ok Erica, there's still time."   
  
" Time…for what David? To fail, to miss Vanessa, to let her get away again?" She sobs so heavily she's almost inaudible.  
  
" Erica look at me." He tells her  
  
She looks up at him, her beautiful eyes filled with so much fear and heartache it nearly takes his breath away, " Do you trust me?"  
  
She nods slowly, her eyes still locked with his. He nods to her, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. " So trust me when I say this, he will be in your arms safe and sound Erica, I promise."  
  
Erica nods, as she lays her head against his chest, " I trust you."  
---------------------------------------------------------  
" Oh, they make me sick. " Vanessa says, completely disgusted as she removes her earpiece. " I don't know why I'm surprised, those two are the perfect pair, a true match made in hell." She laughs, "Since my son and Erica seem to be getting so close, they can hold each other's hands through this next little crisis. Load the plane."  
  
" But boss…there's still 30 hours left on the ransom…"  
  
" I said load the plane." She commands them.  
  
**To be continued...**

David and Erica- The Perfect Pair Message Board: http:p203.ezboard.com/btheperfectpair


	10. Chapter 9: Desperate Times and Desperate...

**Chapter 9: Desperate Times and Desperate Measure's**   
  
**Part I: Putting the pieces Together**  
  
" I don't want to go, I don't want to go." Dylan yells, kicking and screaming as Vanessa's men carry him outside, " I want my Mommy." He cries as the men put him into the back of the Van.

" We stop for nothing." Vanessa commands, before slamming the van door shut.  
  
Jack sits at Anna's desk, his back to the door. The door opens slowly, and he looks over his shoulder to see Anna standing in the doorway, " Please tell me they have something, anything?"   
  
" They assure me that they're making progress, but nothing solid yet." She tells him, closing the door behind her.  
  
She walks slowly to her desk, handing Jack a file before sitting down. " We still have time Jack. We have the best law enforcement team in Philadelphia on the case, we're going to find him."  
  
Jack lays the file back on her desk, " There's nothing here, there's nothing anywhere…what could she possibly want?"  
  
She shakes head but doesn't say anything, as someone quietly knocks on her door.  
  
" Come in." She says quietly both of their eyes on the door.  
  
Tad opens the door slowly, Krystal standing next to him. " Hey." He says quietly.  
  
" Anything?" Jack asks turning to look at them.  
  
Tad looks at Krystal, then back up at Jack and Anna before slowly shaking his head. " Everything I can find on Proteus or Vanessa is fire walled so heavily that there's no possible way I can break through, and what I can get to is encrypted with state of the art technology. Whatever Vanessa wants, she doesn't want us to find out what it is."  
  
" Why would she give us a fake ransom? She doesn't want Dylan with her, she hates kids." Jack muses, his eyes on the papers in front of him.  
  
" It's not a fake ransom." Aidan says as he walks into Anna's office.  
  
They all turn to look at him, as he continues, " Vanessa needs money. She's down to only a few million, and most of her operations have been shutdown."  
  
" All she wants is money?" Anna asks her eyes glued on him.  
  
Aidan shakes his head taking a deep breath before continuing, " Vanessa or should I say Proteus is wanted by ten different countries throughout the world. She has nowhere left to push her drugs, and she knows this is her last stand. There's dozens of connections she has that can get her the money she needs, so it has to be something personal."  
  
" Personal? So this has something to do with Erica?" Jack asks as he slowly gets up from his seat.  
  
Aidan shakes his head, " No I don't think Erica is anything more then pawn. My guess is that since Leo is dead, she wants to take David down with her."  
  
" David was cleared of any involvement with Vanessa's operations years ago, she has nothing on him." Anna tells, making sure to drive in her point.  
  
" I think it's something personal…something that will change David's life forever."  
  
**To be continued….**


	11. Part II: Clues

**Part II: Clues**   
  
" If you see any of them, please call the PVPD immediately." Kendall says as she hands out posters of Dylan, Vanessa, and her men. " Thank you."  
  
The shoppers nod to her as they all continue on their way, none of them knowing anything useful.  
  
" Vanessa can't just come back from the "dead" and kidnap Dylan without anyone seeing her." Greenlee says as she walks over to Kendall.  
  
" Well, If Vanessa can make half the world think she's dead for three years, I think kidnapping Dylan would be a piece of cake."  
  
Greenlee nods sadly laying her fliers down on the table next to them, " I don't think anyone here knows anything, should we go somewhere else?"  
  
" Excuse me?" A woman says from behind them.  
  
They turn around slowly, their eyes on the blonde woman and her husband in front of them.  
  
" I don't know if this has any relevance to your brother's kidnapping, but I think it's at least worth mentioning."  
  
" Of course it is, please, right now anything you might know is helpful." Kendall tells her.  
  
The woman nods flashing them a smile, " Well, I have to drive by Enchantment everyday to go to work, and yesterday I saw an unmarked white van with windows so tinted that you couldn't see anything or anyone inside, parked across the street."  
  
Kendall and Greenlee exchange a quick glance before looking back at the woman. " At the time I thought maybe it was delivery van of some kind, but now I'm not so sure."  
  
" Did you see anyone?" Greenlee asks her, her voice filled with sudden optimism.  
  
The woman nods slowly, " Yes, on my way home I saw a man getting into the drivers seat."  
  
Kendall and Greenlee both gasp. Kendall nods at Greenlee who starts going through the fliers.  
  
" Does one of these men look like the man you saw?" Greenlee asks tentatively holding up sketches of the two men who took Dylan.  
  
The woman nods, gasping as she point at one of the pictures. " Oh my god…that's, that's him."  
  
Vanessa's van pulls up to the gates of what looks like an abandoned airfield. The gates open, and the van drives through.   
  
" Kendall, wait lets think this through. It's better to call Jack and Anna with this first…" Greenlee says trying to stop Kendall as she walks through the mall.  
  
" So they can mess up again? No." Kendall tells her as she dial's Ryan's number. " Ryan may have already seen the van. I'm not going to risk letting Vanessa disappear again while we wait for Jack and Anna to get their team together."  
  
" If they find that van, you know they won't stop there. They'll go after Vanessa, someone will get hurt." Greenlee pleads.  
  
" You know better then anyone what Vanessa is capable of. Do you want to wait and find out how far she'll go?" Kendall asks, both of them hearing Ryan's voice as he answers his cell phone.  
  
" I have a really bad feeling about this Kendall." Greenlee tells her quietly as Kendall tells Ryan about their clue.  
  
" Vanessa will be back in a few minutes." One of Vanessa's men tells Dylan as they walk into a dark room.  
  
Dylan nods, looking around the empty room.  
  
" You got nothing to be afraid, she's not going to hurt you." He tells him softly as he flips the lights on.  
  
" I want to go home." Dylan says so softly he's practically whispering.  
  
The man looks at him, his hard expression instantly changing at the sight of Dylan's face, " I'm sorry kid, but that's not possible right now."  
  
" I don't like it here. I miss my mommy and daddy." He says tearfully, his eyes meeting the man's.  
  
The man nods, closing his eyes before turning away from Dylan, " It's going to be ok."  
  
" I'll be good, I won't cry anymore, please…take me home." He sobs inaudibly.   
  
The man keeps his back to Dylan not saying a word, a sudden way of guilt washing over him.  
  
" I want to go home, I won't tell…I just want to go home." He says sobs wracking his little body.  
  
Vanessa stands in the doorway silently watching. " Again with the tears." She says dryly, walking towards him. " Dispose of the van." She commands the man before telling Dylan to stand up.  
  
" Dylan have you ever been on an airplane?" Vanessa asks her voice filled with fake kindness, putting her arm around his shoulder.  
  
Dylan shakes his head, his eyes locked on the man who was watching him, as he walks out the door.  
  
He looks over his shoulder, his eyes briefly meetings Dylan's, " I'm sorry kid, I really am." He whispers before disappearing out of sight.  
  
" Oh you'll love it. We'll go on an adventure, where ever you want to go." She tells him ushering him out of the room.  
  
**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 10: Confrontations and Revealati...

**Chapter 10: Confrontations and Revelations   
**  
Part I: Revelations   
  
" So what can we do? How can we help?" Bianca asks David, from her spot next to Erica on the couch.  
  
" I have contacts throughout the world, they're all on alert should Vanessa manage to get Dylan out of the country." Lena tells them quietly.  
  
" Thank you, Lena." Erica says with a small smile, " You're being here is enough." She says squeezing Bianca's hand.  
  
" I'm just sorry we couldn't get here sooner. Is there anything new?"  
  
" Besides the fact that Jack and Anna let Vanessa get away again." David tells them as he sits down next to Erica.  
  
Bianca and Lena look at him, their faces filled with confusion. " Maggie figured out where Vanessa was hiding. But because Vanessa bugged the house, she knew that Jack and Anna were coming, and was gone long before they got there."   
  
" She disappeared again?" Bianca asks shaking her head in disbelief.  
----------------------------------------------------  
" Zeroing in on a David and Vanessa connection should help narrow things down." Anna says as she and Jack look over a few files Aidan gave them.  
  
" I hope so. I don't think Erica can take much more." Jack says sadly.  
  
Anna nods her eyes no longer on the files, " This is effecting David more then he's letting on. He's being strong for Erica, but I know he has to be falling apart inside." Anna says tears welling in her eyes.  
  
" He won't confide in you either?" Jack asks his voice filled with hurt.  
  
Anna shakes her head, her eyes meeting his. "It's perfectly natural for them to help each other through this, they're his parents."  
  
" I know. It's just…I tired everything to help Erica last night, and nothing I did helped her. Then David got there and he was instantly able to get through to her."  
  
" They've always had a connection Jack. They understand one another. Don't worry about it."  
  
Jack nods as he looks away, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. " Jack what is it?"  
  
He looks back at her, on the verge of tears. " We were trying to plan the wedding the other night. And Dylan couldn't go ten minutes without Erica's attention, and I remember thinking how much easier things would be if he wasn't around."  
  
" It's a normal thought, Jack, I've had it too. It's hard to share them with him."  
  
Jack nods, as Anna continues. " Once he's home David and I will keep him an extra few days. We'll make sure you and Erica finally get that wedding planned." She says flashing him a sad smile.  
  
Jack nods, finally turning his attention back to the files. " You find anything useful in there?"  
  
" Actually I think I did." She says pointing to a line in one the files. " There's no record of Vanessa's actives as Proteus before 1973."  
  
Jack looks at her, not sure what to make of the information. " Proteus has been in business since the early 60's…"  
  
" Exactly. That would mean that Vanessa didn't take over as Proteus until 1973 when David was 12." Anna gasps, as it suddenly dawns on her who was Proteus before Vanessa.  
  
Jack eyes leave the files and meet Anna's, " Anna, who was Proteus before Vanessa?"  
  
Anna opens her mouth to answer, but is cut off when the phone rings.  
--------------------------------------  
" That has to be it. How many unmarked vans are there in Pine Valley?" Boyd says as they stop just outside the gates of the airfield where Vanessa is hiding.  
  
" Alright lets go." Reggie says from the back of the car, " We're wasting time."  
  
" We can't just storm in there, who knows what Vanessa has planned." Ryan says to JR, Jamie and Reggie who are sitting in the back looking at a map of PV.  
  
" According to this, this place was Miller's Airfield. It was used for all sorts of commercial shipping, but it's been abandoned for years." JR tells them.  
  
" Ya and it says that someone bought it a few years ago, but never used it." Jamie adds.  
  
" Is there a side entrance?" Boyd asks as he looks out over the field.  
  
They both nod, " Around that way." JR says pointing behind them.  
  
" Hey you don't think she's got a plane stashed in there?" Reggie asks looking over his shoulder.  
  
" It's possible, looks like there's a few hangers back there." Boyd says pointing out the window.  
  
Ryan looks at Boyd and then back at JR, Jamie and Reggie. They all nod to him, he turns back around and says, " Lets go find out, " before stepping on the gas.  
  
**To be continued…**


	13. Part II: Confrontations

**Part II: Confrontations  
**  
Jack and Anna look at each other for a few more seconds, not sure that they should answer, before Anna slowly picks it up.  
  
" Hello?" She says hesitantly.  
  
The line stays silent for a few seconds before the voice on the other end finally speaks. " Chief Devane?"  
  
" Yes, who is this?"  
  
" That's not important." The man tells her, as he continues on. " I have information on the Hayward boy."  
  
Anna gasps, as Jack looks at her. " Alright, what do you know?"  
  
" I know where Vanessa is, what she wants, and where's she taking him."  
  
Anna nods to Jack, as he gets out a pad of paper. " Please continue."  
  
" She has him at the old airfield, you know the one just off I-86. She's got a plane stashed there, she's planning to take him to Paris."  
  
" When…how long before she leaves?" Anna asks, not completely convinced of the volitity of the call.  
  
" I would say, 10 maybe 15 minutes…depends how long I can stall."   
  
" It takes at least 30 minutes to get out there."  
  
" You better drive fast Chief." He tells her before hanging up.  
  
" Hello, hello? Damn it." Anna says as she slams the phone down. " We have to go right now."  
  
" We don't even know if that call was for real." Jack says.  
  
" Do you want to risk it? I don't." She says as she puts her gun in the holster around her waist.   
  
Jack nods hesitantly as he stands up. " Shouldn't we take backup?"  
  
" No time." She says already half way out the door.

" Reggie you wait here. Keep the car running in case we have to make a fast getaway." Ryan tells him as Reggie climbs into the drivers seat.  
  
" I want to come with you."   
  
" No way." Ryan says shaking his head to drive in his point. " Jack only let you come because he thought all we were doing was looking for clues. He would kill me if he knew we here."  
  
" I want to help." Reggie tells him.  
  
" Ok, then as soon as we get out of sight call the PVPD. Tell them where we are, that we know where Vanessa is and that we need them here ASAP."  
  
Reggie nods as he takes out his cell phone, " What else can I do?"  
  
Ryan looks him in eyes, " Pray." He says quietly before turning around, " Let's go."  
  
**To be continued….**


	14. Chapter 11: The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 11: The Beginning of the End**  
  
" What are we going to do now Ryan?" Boyd whispers as they look in the window of Hanger 22.  
  
Ryan stares into the window, his eyes locked on Dylan and Vanessa. " He looks so scared." Ryan whispers.  
  
" Ryan?" JR says more loudly.  
  
Ryan turns to look at them, and they all stare back at him confused as to their next move.  
  
" What?"  
  
" We can't just storm in there Ryan, what do we do?" Jamie asks.  
  
" I guess…we just wait." Ryan says his eyes drifting back to the window, " We keep an eye on them, make sure she doesn't leave with him."  
  
" We can't stop a plane." JR says his voice filled with confusion and slight fear.   
  
" But the police can. We just have to hope that they get here before…"  
  
" Ryan?" Anna says from behind them.   
  
They all turn around, their eyes wide with shock as they land on Jack and Anna.  
  
" I can't believe you're here. Do you know how dangerous this is?" Jack asks in a whisper as he walks towards the window.  
  
" Kendall called us with a tip about a van, we were driving around and saw it here. No way were we just going to stand around and wait." Ryan tells them as Anna and Jack peek through the window.  
  
" Oh god, look at him, he's absolutely terrified." Jack says as he looks at Dylan's terrified face. " Damn her."  
  
" Shhh." Anna tells them as she turns to face them. " We don't have time to wait for backup. You guys stay here, Jack lets go."  
  
" Anna we want to help." Boyd says as Jack and Anna prepare to go in.  
  
" Go back to the van with Reggie, when backup gets here tell them exactly where we are." Jack orders them.  
  
" It's not safe for you two, or for Dylan to go in there now. Vanessa's men are armed to kill." Ryan tells them.  
  
Anna shakes her head as she takes out her gun, " We're here off a tip from one of Vanessa's men, he's the reason she's still here. I have a feeling that when push comes to shove, they'll be as loyal as snakes."  
  
" What if you're wrong?" JR asks quietly.  
  
Jack and Anna look at each other, then back at Ryan and the rest of the group. " It's a risk we have to take." Jack tells them softly and Anna nods.  
  
" Be careful."   
  
Jack and Anna offer them a quick nod, before they head towards the door of hanger.  
  
**To be continued…**


	15. Part II: Betrayals, Rescues and Truths

**Part II: Betrayals, Rescues and Truths  
**  
" You have this plane ready to be in the air in two minutes or you won't live to see tomorrow." Vanessa barks still standing outside the plane, her back to the door.  
  
" Yes ma'am, I'll fix it as fast as I can. It was working fine this morning, I don't know what's wrong." The man says as he continues working on the plane.   
  
Vanessa continues to give more orders to the man, as Dylan looks around the empty hanger. His eyes drifting to the doorway, as Jack and Anna silently walk in . He gasps as Anna's eyes meet his. She gently puts a finger to her lips, signaling for him to be quiet. Dylan flashes them a small smile and a quick nod before looking back at Vanessa.  
  
He tugs gently at the bottom of Vanessa's coat, " What do you want now?"  
  
Dylan looks up at her, " I have to go potty."  
  
Vanessa rolls her eyes, before saying angrily, " You just went."  
  
" I have to go again." He whines loudly, his eyes still on Jack and Anna as they get closer.  
  
" Marco, where is Ben?" Vanessa asks as Dylan continues to carry on, stomping his feet to make sure that he commands Vanessa's full attention.  
  
Vanessa turns her attention back to Dylan, " You're almost more trouble then its worth." She says grabbing his arm, " Come on."  
  
She turns around quickly, but stops dead in her tracks.  
  
" Good afternoon, Vanessa." Anna says, her gun pointed directly at Vanessa.  
  
" ANNA." Dylan yells as he starts to run toward her.  
  
Vanessa grabs his arm tighter and pulls him back, " I don't think so."  
  
" It's all over Vanessa let him go." Anna tells her tightening her grip on the gun.  
  
Vanessa laughs smugly, " I'm afraid you outnumbered Chief. Marco."  
  
The man says nothing, as Vanessa calls for him again.  
  
" You looking for him?" Jack says as he and Marco come into sight.  
  
Vanessa shakes her head in disgust as she sees Jack's gun pressed to Marco's back." It figures, you never could do anything right." Vanessa mumbles as Jack begins handcuffing him.  
  
" It's all over Vanessa, let me take him home." Anna pleads with her.  
  
" I don't think so." Vanessa fires back as she pulls Dylan closer to her before reaching into the pocket of her jacket.  
  
Jack and Anna watch horrified as Vanessa pulls out a gun. " No closer." She says aiming the gun at the top of Dylan's head.  
  
Dylan whimpers softly, his tear filled eyes meeting Anna's.  
  
" Dylan…you keep your eyes on me, ok? You just be brave for a few more minutes and this will all be over. And then I'll take you home." Anna tells him as confidently as she can manage.  
  
Dylan nods slowly, his eyes locked with hers. " Vanessa, it doesn't have to be like this…this can end peacefully."  
  
" Peacefully?" Vanessa repeats sarcastically.  
  
" You either leave here in handcuffs or a body bag, it's your choice." Anna tells her as Jack finishes handcuffing Marco.  
  
" You think I'm afraid to go to jail or to die? Why not take Dylan with me? Losing Dylan will destroy David. David doesn't deserve anything, his whole life is a lie. If I'm going to go, I might as well take him down with me." She laughs tightening her arm around Dylan.  
  
" Isn't the truth you want to reveal enough for you ?" Anna asks as Jack moves next to her pointing his gun at Vanessa.  
  
" Ahh, so the clue I let Aidan find let you in on my little secret." Vanessa says her eyes locked with Anna's. " It's quite a bombshell don't you think? I can practically see the look on David's face when he learns that his beloved…"  
  
" Shutup, what you know, dies with you." Anna fires back, her finger slowly pulling back on the trigger.   
  
" Are you sure you can shoot me before I can shoot Dylan?" Vanessa taunts them, moving the gun closer to Dylan's head  
  
Anna looks over at Jack and then back at Vanessa, and begins to relax her finger off the trigger.  
  
" I thought you would see it my…" She stops as a gunshot rings through the silent hanger.  
  
**To be continued… **


	16. Chapter 12: The End is only the Beginnin...

**Chapter 12: The End is only the Beginning**  
  
Jack and Anna watch dumbfounded, as Vanessa's eyes go wide as she's seemingly forced backwards, blood beginning to spill from her chest. Vanessa's grip on Dylan tightens and then goes limp as she falls backwards.  
  
Dylan screams and Anna kneels down as he flies into her arms. Anna holds him tight as he sobs in her arms, " Oh, it's ok it's ok, you're safe now." She says tearfully, as Jack moves to check on Vanessa.  
  
" She's dead." He says a few seconds later.  
  
Anna nods pulling Dylan closer. Jack turns around slowly, his eyes scanning the hanger to find where the shot came from.  
  
His eyes land on a young man standing in the doorway of one of the other side entrance. The man nods to Jack and drops his gun on the ground.  
  
Sirens begin to blare in the distance as Jack walks to the man in the doorway.  
  
" Is she really dead this time?" He asks as he holds out his hands for Jack to cuff him.  
  
Jack nods as he takes out his cuffs, " Good. And Dylan, he's not hurt?"  
  
" He's fine physically." Jack says handcuffing one hand behind the man's back.  
  
The man shakes his head, " I didn't want to take him in the first place. But she would have killed me if I disobeyed her."  
  
Jack cuffs his other hand behind his back, " What's your name?"  
  
" Legally it's Ben…Ben Shepard, but I go by Trey."  
  
" Are you the same guy who called the station?"  
  
Trey nods as Jack continues, " How'd you get mixed up in this Trey?"  
  
Trey looks over at Dylan as he continues to cry in Anna's arms, " She was my mother, someone had to be loyal to her. She crossed the line this time, she would have shot him…I had to stop her." He says simply as the PVPD burst through the door.  
  
" His name is Ben Shepard, he claims to be Vanessa's son." Jack tells Derek as he hands Trey over to the police.  
  
" Vanessa's son…ya right." Derek says as he takes hold of Trey's cuffed arms, " Don't worry Jack, we'll get the truth out of him and the other one, one way or another."  
  
" Thanks Derek." Jack says his eyes not on Derek or Trey but on Anna as she walks towards them.   
  
Derek nods and turns around as he and Trey start to walk away.  
  
" Ryan is going to take Dylan home. I told him to call David and Erica, and let them know that he's safe." Anna tells Jack.  
  
" Why didn't you go?" Jack asks as Anna looks past him at Vanessa's body.  
  
" I have a job to do."  
  
" How's Dylan?"   
  
" He's still pretty upset. We did our best to shield him from what happened here, but he's a smart kid. I think he'll be ok though."  
  
Jack nods as Anna takes a few steps away from him. " What was his story?" She asks her eyes still on Vanessa's body and coroner's team surrounding it.  
  
" Said his name is Ben Shepard, claims to be Vanessa's son."  
  
" Vanessa's son? Hmmm." She muses her eyes still focused on Vanessa.  
  
" He said that this time she crossed the line, and that he had to stop her."  
  
" This time?" Anna says dryly, her back still to Jack.  
  
" Anna…what Vanessa was saying, about her secret. You know what it was, and who the first Proteus was, don't you?" Jack asks hesitantly.   
  
Anna nods silently still refusing to look at Jack.  
  
" Who was the real Proteus? Was it…was it David's father?" Jack asks hesitantly.  
  
Anna turns around slowly, not saying anything. " What Vanessa knew dies with her, and what I know I will take to my grave." She tells Jack as tears roll down her cheeks. " She wanted to destroy David, change his whole life…I won't let that happen."

" You're doing a lot better then I would be. If it were my baby doll missing I would have lost my mind hours ago." Krystal tells Erica as she sits down next to her. " Your little boy is tough as nails, Vanessa is no match for him."  
  
Erica flashes her a sad smile, " Thank you. It's the not knowing that I can't handle."  
  
" It might be better that we don't know anything yet." Kendall tells Erica as she and Bianca walk towards the couch.   
  
" You're probably right, I just…" Erica starts but stops as the phone rings.  
  
The room falls silent everyone's eyes landing on the phone as rings.  
  
" I'll get it." David says, taking a deep breath before hesitantly picking up the phone. " Ryan, Ryan slow down. Oh my god, is he ok?"   
  
Erica looks up at David, as he continues his conversation with Ryan. " Thank you Ryan." David says a minute later, before hanging up the phone.  
  
" David, what is it?" Erica asks quietly.  
  
David turns around slowly his eyes locking with Erica, as he flashes her a bright smile. " They found him. He's fine, he's safe. Ryan said they'll be here in a few minutes."  
  
" Oh my god." Erica sobs happily as Kendall and Bianca hug, and Tad and Krystal smile at each other.  
  
" Vanessa had him at the old airfield off I-86. Ryan, Boyd, JR and Jamie found them off Kendall's tip." David announces, flashing Kendall a smile. " Jack and Anna got a tip from one of Vanessa's men."  
  
" He's ok?" Erica says as she walks slowly towards David.  
  
David nods happily as Erica falls into his arms. " Thank god." She sobs happily as David tightens his arms around her.  
  
Kendall and Bianca look at each other, and their smiles start to fade as something dawns on them. " David, they caught Vanessa didn't they?" Bianca asks quietly.  
  
" Vanessa's dead." He tells them simply as Erica lays her head against his chest. David smiles down at her before placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.   
  
**To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 13: Peace

Chapter 13: Peace  
  
" I think this is worse then not knowing anything." Erica says with a smile as she sits on the couch, her eyes locked on the front door.  
  
David and Bianca laugh lightly, " It's great to see her smile." Bianca whispers to David, who nods his eyes locked on Erica.  
  
There's a soft knock at the door before they hear Ryan calls to them. They all look at each other, before doorknob starts to turn slowly and after what seems like an eternity, the door finally opens. Erica inhales sharply, as Dylan comes into sight, tears already welling in her eyes. Dylan doesn't hesitate when the door finally opens as he instantly runs into Erica's arms.   
  
" Mommy." He sobs as Erica holds him tight.  
  
" Oh my baby." She sobs not willing to loosen her hold on him.  
  
They both hold each other and cry softly. David, Bianca, Kendall, Lena and Ryan watch the sight with smiles and tears in their eyes.  
  
" Are you ok?" Erica asks softly as she cups Dylan face in her hands.  
  
He nods tearfully, as Erica leans in to place a tender kiss on his forehead before pulling him back into her arms.  
  
" Oh, Dylan, I love you." She sobs to him.   
  
" I love you to mommy." He says as snuggle in closer to Erica. His eyes drift over her shoulder looking at everyone, his eyes finally stopping on David.  
  
" Daddy." He yells, flying out of Erica's arms   
  
He runs to David and David picks him up, holding him so tightly that Dylan can hardly move. Dylan buries his head in David's shoulder sobbing lightly.   
  
David inhales with relief, suddenly unable to fight back his tears.  
  
Kendall and Bianca smile at the pair silent tears staining their cheeks, completely overwhelmed by their feelings of joy and relief.  
  
" It's all over now buddy, you're safe." David tells Dylan as Dylan looks into his eyes.  
  
Dylan nods flashing David a tearful smile, " You were right mommy." He says turning his head to look at Erica, " Vanessa was a bad lady."   
  
Light laughter floats throughout the room, everyone grateful to be watching the miracle unfolding before them.  
  
" I'm gonna head home, you need to get some sleep." David mouths to Erica as he opens Dylan's bedroom door.  
  
Erica smiles at him, as she pulls the covers over Dylan. " Goodnight sweetheart." She says quietly placing a tender kiss on his forehead.  
  
Erica and David silently exit Dylan's room softly closing the door behind them. " I'm almost afraid to leave him alone."  
  
David flashes her a smile, " He's safe Erica. He's sleeping peacefully, and he's going to get through this."  
  
" You think he'll be ok?" She asks worried.  
  
David nods, " He's got your strength and my resilience and our stubbornness?and so much love around him, that there's no way Vanessa will beat him. He's going to come out on top, just like his mom always does."  
  
Erica smiles at him, unable to find the words to thank him. " David?I don't know how to thank you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have made it through this."  
  
David smiles back at her, " Erica you don't have to thank me."  
  
Erica flashes him one more radiant smile as she gives him a hug. " Promise me you'll eat something, and then try and get some sleep." David says softly as pulls Erica a little closer.  
  
" I will." She tells him their eyes locked on each other.  
  
They move in closer neither of them realizing their movements until their lips touch in a soft kiss.  
  
Erica manages to pull away a few seconds later their eyes still locked with each other. " I?" She starts but stops as neither of them are able to form coherent thoughts.  
  
" I?uh, I better go. Goodnight Erica." David says quietly .  
  
" Goodnight."   
  
To be continued? 


	18. Chapter 14: Speaking from the Heart

Chapter 14: Speaking from the Heart  
  
Erica shakes her head, trying desperately to get the image of her and David's kiss out of her head.   
  
" Hi mommy." Dylan yells from the top of the slide where he's playing with Bianca and Lena.  
  
Erica looks up at him, thankful for the interruption as she waves to him.  
  
" He really does love it here." David muses, suddenly at Erica's side.  
  
Erica turns to look at him, " David…hi. Did you go to the police station?" She asks softly.  
  
David nods his eyes on Dylan. " Is Trey really your brother?"  
  
David nods, as he sits down next to her. " Yes he is. It's a pretty twisted tale. He had a rough life, and felt that he had to listen to his heart and do the right thing for once in his life."  
  
" Wow. It really is strange how things workout. All his life he did so much wrong, but the one time he needed to do the right thing he did it." Erica muses her eyes still on Dylan.  
  
" It's just sad that he's going to have to spend the rest of life behind bars. He's just a kid." David says sadly.   
  
" I think you can be proud to call him your brother." She says with smile finally turning to look at David.  
  
David smiles back at her, " Thank you."  
  
Erica turns her attention back to Dylan, " Oh, when I think how close we came to losing him…" She muses sadly.  
  
David says nothing, instead just taking her hand. " He's fine, he's safe. And everything is as it should be."  
  
" Everything?" Erica says quietly her eyes still on Dylan.  
  
" Almost everything." He tells her turning his gaze on her.  
  
Erica slowly turns her head, her eyes meeting his. " David…"  
  
" When…when he was missing, I never thought about a life without him. I thought about life with him, about every moment we've had with him. I thought about us…how things ended, how it could have been different."  
  
Erica turns her head, trying in vain to hide the tears welling in her eyes, " Would we have ended the way we did, had we known that night at the Valley Inn when I asked you to marry me, that you were pregnant? Would it have changed anything?"  
  
" David…I. Why bring this up now? We're happy…we've moved on." Erica says almost pleadingly.  
  
" Moved on? Look around you Erica, it's you and me. That's how it always ends up, the two of us together through it all."  
  
" I can't do this…" Erica says a few silent tears managing to fall down her cheeks as she pulls her hand from David's.   
  
" Erica, we've never talked about this, about us or the way things ended. I think we owe it to ourselves, to Jack and Anna, and even to Dylan to finally make peace with our past." David tells her his voice soft and comforting.  
  
" It would have changed everything." She tells him tearfully, her eyes still on Dylan. " We would have gotten married, and probably divorced before he was born."  
  
" You really believe that?"  
  
She nods, still refusing to look at him. " As much as we loved each other, we didn't trust each other and without that we didn't stand a chance. The last few months we were together we were going in circles. We weren't ready to get married, or have a lasting marriage. We had to end the way they did."  
  
David nods his eyes still on Dylan. " Are we still going in circles?"  
  
Erica turns her head slowly, " What?"  
  
" You're just going to pretend that nothing happened last night?"  
  
" David…last night, it just happened, we got caught up in the moment, that's all." Erica says quietly still unable to look at him.  
  
" You don't believe that anymore then I do." David tells her pointedly.  
  
" Excuse me?" Erica says finally turning to look at him.  
  
" What happened last night, wasn't just a kiss or a moment of indiscretion. It was the culmination of something that's been building between us since our ruse a few years ago."  
  
" What do you want from me David?" She asks tearfully.  
  
" I want you to talk to me. Tell me what's in your heart." David tells her softly, carefully trying to coax the truth out of her.  
  
" Fine. Yes, David…I did feel that kiss in every corner of my heart. I haven't been able to get it out of my head. " She tells him, silent tears staining her cheeks. " Is that what you wanted to hear?"  
  
" It's a start." David says back to her.   
  
" A start to what, David? Where does all of this leave us?" She asks tearfully.  
  
" Where ever you want it to leave us."  
  
" You make is seem so simple David, it's not simple. Things are so different now, we're not the same people anymore. We can't just fall into each other's arms and live happily ever after."  
  
" Why not?" He asks simply.  
  
" David…what about Jack and Anna and Dylan? They're part of this too."   
  
" Anna and I have been over for a long time, we were just afraid to let go." He tells her.  
  
" And you're finally ready let go, to move on?" She asks tearfully her eyes meeting his.   
  
He offers her simple nod, " That just leaves Jack. How does he fit into all of this?"  
  
Erica laughs dryly, " Jack…Jack saw our little moment of indiscretion."  
  
" Oh and what did he have to say?"  
  
" He said that I need time to figure out what I want." She tells him honestly.  
  
" Anna told me the same thing, although she added that I need to figure out with you." He tells her with a smile.  
  
Erica smiles back at him laughing lightly, " They saw it before we did. I guess now we decide where we go from here."  
  
" We take it slow." He tells her softly.  
  
" Slow, David we have a five year old son. I think we're beyond that." She tells him with a light laugh.  
  
David flashes her a bright smile, " We take it one day at a time, for as long as it takes to get it right."  
  
" Get it right? Do you think it's possible for us to get it right?" She asks hesitantly.  
  
David nods reaching over to take her hand again. " I think it's more then possible. It's going to take a lot of work. You up for it?"  
  
Erica flashes him a radiant smile, " Have I ever turned down a challenge? So where do we start?"  
  
" Have dinner with me tomorrow." David asks with a smile.  
  
Erica smiles back at him, " I'd love too."   
  
To be continued… 


	19. Part II: The Road to Happily Ever After

**Part II: The Road to Happily Ever After**  
  
" Kendall." Dylan yells as he runs into Kendall's arms almost instantly as she closes the penthouse door.  
  
" Hey you." Kendall says hugging him with one arm.  
  
Dylan's eyes light up when he sees the present in her other hand, " Is that mine?"  
  
" Of course." Kendall says with a sly smile as she stands up. " Uncle Aidan and I can't be at your party. So I brought over your present." She tells him happily.  
  
He nods with smile as he walks back over to the table. " Aunt Lena, Batman isn't red." He laughs as he sits down next to her, his eyes on his coloring book.  
  
Kendall sets the present down on the table as Bianca walks out of the kitchen. " Hey Kendall."  
  
Kendall smiles at her, her eyes on the vase of orchids on the table. Kendall leans down and smells them, taking in their heavenly scent. " These are beautiful."  
  
" Those are mommy's." Dylan says happily his eyes never leaving his coloring book.  
  
" Erica's?" Kendall says looking at Bianca.  
  
Bianca nods opening her mouth to tell Kendall where they came from but Dylan cuts her off.  
  
" Daddy gave them to her." He tells them happily.  
  
Kendall looks at Bianca her face filled with happy confusion.   
  
Bianca offers her nod and a bright smile.  
  
" Speaking of Erica, where is she?" Kendall asks Bianca, but it's Dylan who answers.  
  
" On a date with my daddy." He announce happily.  
  
" You having a good time?" David asks as they walk side by side, through the Pine Valley Fair.  
  
Erica nods flashing him a radiant smile.  
  
" So you're not mad that we came here? I thought I saw a flash of anger in your eyes when we got here."   
  
" No not at all." Erica says simply. " This is fun."  
  
David nods as he continues, " I was driving home yesterday and I saw them setting up, and I thought of?"  
  
" Coney Island." Erica finishes.  
  
" Those are adorable." Erica says a few seconds later, her eyes on the stuffed dinosaurs that can be won by playing a near by game." I would love to bring one home for Dylan."  
  
David smiles at her and then looks over at the game, " Lets go win him one."  
  
Erica laughs lightly completely amused by the situation.  
  
" What?" David asks with a smile.  
  
" Aren't you the same guy who not five minutes ago was telling me what saps people are for playing those games? That they're rigged, and a total waste of money." Erica says with a laugh.   
  
" No?no, I said that no one can win because they don't know what they're doing. How to beat the system."  
  
Erica laughs shaking her head, " Oh is that what you meant."  
  
" Of course, are you doubting my abilities?" David asks with a sly smile.  
  
" Maybe. You really believe you can beat the system?  
  
" Don't I always?" He says his eyes meeting hers.  
  
" Well then by all means David? " She says motioning towards the game, " show me how it's done."  
  
" Is that a challenge?" David asks with a smirk.  
  
Erica nods her eyes looked with his. " Come on." David tells her as he takes her hand, leading her towards the game.  
  
" Here you go Miss Kane." The young man working the game tells her with a smile as he hands her a blue and green stuffed dinosaur.  
  
" Thank you." Erica says flashing him a smile before turning to David. " And that David, is how it's done."  
  
David shakes his head laughing lightly as his eyes meet hers, " You got lucky."  
  
" Lucky? You're just jealous."  
  
" Oh ya, of what?" He asks with a playful smile.  
  
" Of the fact that you tried three times and failed, and I did it in one try."   
  
" Until two minutes ago you'd never touched a baseball in your life, it was luck." He tells her with a laugh.  
  
" Maybe we should play again? Who knows maybe this time you'll get lucky."   
  
" This was lovely David, thank you." Erica tells him with a radiant smile as they stand near the penthouse door.  
  
" You're welcome." He tells her with a smile. " You sure this guy isn't too scary for Dylan?" He asks pointing to the stuffed dinosaur in Erica's arms.  
  
Erica laughs lightly, her eyes locked with his. " No. Actually, I think he's kind of cute I might keep him for myself."  
  
David smiles back at her, their eyes still locked. " We'll have to do this again soon."   
  
Erica nods, suddenly unable to find any words. " David?I had a great time tonight. I'd forgotten how much fun we have together."  
  
" So had I." He says simply.  
  
" You know, you were right." She says softly.  
  
" About?"  
  
" Taking it one day at a time." She says her eyes meeting his, " I thought things would be awkward between us. But it's like ?"  
  
" We never missed a beat." He finishes for her, " Like we haven't been apart in the last five years, I know."  
  
" Do you think that means something?" She asks softly.  
  
" I think it means that we're right where we belong." He tells her as he moves closer to her.   
  
They stand just inches from each other, both of them knowing that they need to leave?end the evening before they're no longer able to fight the tension that's been building between them.  
  
" We should probably call it a night." David manages to get out.  
  
Erica nods her eyes refusing to leave his. " I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe we can take Dylan out for breakfast for his birthday."  
  
" He'd like that."  
  
" I'll call you in the morning. Goodnight." He says with a smile, before turning to leave.  
  
Erica's hand on his arm stops him before he can even move.  
  
" David wait." She says quickly before pulling him into a passionate kiss. The dinosaur falling to the floor as they get lost in their kiss.  
  
David slides his arms around her back down to her waist, pulling her to him as they both melt into the kiss.   
  
Neither of them willing or able to stop?  
  
Erica steps back, her back against the penthouse door, all the while never breaking the kiss. The world disappears, as they get lost in a moment 3 years in the making.  
  
**To be continued...**


	20. Chapter 15: Falling Into Place

OMG, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that I hadn't updated.

**Chapter 15: Falling into Place**

David tightens his arms around Erica pushing her back against the door as he deepens the kiss, both of them so lost in each other's arms that they don't notice anything or anyone around them.

The elevator doors slide open and Jack and Anna appear in the doorway, falling silent as their eyes land on David and Erica. They exchange a shocked glance, silently deciding not to disturb them.

It isn't until the elevator doors close that David finally manages to pull away, slowly taking a step back.  
"I um...I wasn't expecting that." Erica manages to say through strangled breaths.

"Neither was I. But since we're going to break one rule...why not toss them all aside?"

Erica laughs lightly, "David! What happened to taking it slow, taking it one day at a time?" She asks with a smile.

David shrugs his shoulders, "Maybe it's not all it's cracked up to be."

"You know it is." She says her voice suddenly serious.  
"Yes I do." He tells her softly, "You know, you might need to study those rules yourself, after all, you kissed me."

"Oh, I was just testing you." She tells him with a playful smile.

"Testing me? Hmmm...so did I pass?"

Erica nods with a bright smile, "I don't know....I think that's a test we're going to have to take again."

David shakes his head with a bright smile,"All you have to do is tell my when and where."  
Erica nods as David brings his hand up to cup her face, "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight beautiful."

"Good night." She says back to him with a luminous smile.

"They sure didn't waste any time did they?" Jack says dryly as he and Anna exit Erica's building.

"We told them to figure out where their hearts are. I'd say they've figured it out."

Jack shakes his head trying to get the image of David and Erica's kiss out of his head, "One kiss isn't going to fix everything that was wrong with their relationship before."  
"No. But we both know that this was more then just a kiss. I don't like the idea of them together anymore then you do, but when David came to see Trey this morning, this was this air of peace around him...and if it's Erica who makes him so happy, I can't stand in the way." Anna tells him, her eyes filled with tears.

"I got the same feeling when I saw Erica this morning. She had this radiance to her, like she'd found something she didn't even know she was missing." Jack muses,"So we just let them be and move on with our lives?" Jack asks as they continue to walk, passing their car.

"It's going to be hard Jack, I'll always love David..."  
"I don't think that I'll ever truly be over Erica, but I would never stand in the way of her happiness." Jack muses sadly.

"Life has a strange way of working out, maybe Vanessa kidnapping Dylan served a higher purpose." Anna says.

"To reunite his parents?" Jack says, "To give him the family he's always wanted."  
"I bet Vanessa is turning over in her grave." Anna says laughing lightly.

Jack flashes her a smile and a nod, "So Chief, how do you propose we start moving on?"  
"We take it one day at a time, and never look back." She tells him confidently.

**To be continued...**


End file.
